Private Military Company
The Private Military Company (PMC) is a playable multiplayer faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and a faction in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The faction's multiplayer announcer is the Team Two Leader who is only seen in the campaign level "Return To Sender". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3]] Weapons *AA-12 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *G36C *M4A1 *MG36 *SPAS-12 *PKP Pecheneg Multiplayer Maps BakaaraMW3.jpg|Bakaara BootlegMW3.jpg|Bootleg CarbonMW3.jpg|Carbon MissionMW3.jpg|Mission Sm village.png|Village Gallery Char pmc africa contact0001.jpg|PMC characters models. X Shadowcompany X PMC.jpg|A PMC sniper with a ACR 6.8 w/Iron Sight PMC Bakaara.png|A PMC soldier on Bakaara with an M4A1 w/Hybrid Sight PMC Soldier Bootleg MW3.png|A PMC soldier on Bootleg wielding an CM901 PMC Soldier PP90M1 Bootleg MW3.jpg|A PMC soldier with a PP90M1. Mw3 PMC.png|PMC character models. PMC control point MW3.jpg|A PMC flag. PMC knifing model MW3.png|PMC's knifing animation. Trivia *The PMC victory theme can be heard at the end of the level "Stronghold", while their spawn and defeat theme can be heard in "Scorched Earth" and "Down the Rabbit Hole" respectively. *The announcer of the PMC is Team Two Leader from the campaign mission "Return to Sender" and is voiced by Liam O'Brien. *If near victory, the victory theme of the PMC can be heard regardless of which faction the player is on. *In the Wii version, the PMC uses the same head model as the Inner Circle and the FSO. *The player's sleeves are white in first person, as seen when throwing grenades and reloading, while in third person the sleeves are dark grey colored. *The PMC character models are similar, if not the same as the Loyalists featured in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 campaign. This may mean the Loyalists are working as Mercenaries. *The PMC spawn theme shares the GIGN's victory theme. *The PMC multiplayer spawn quote shares the Gaz and Ghost's catchphrase: "Let's do this." *Yuri's and Nikolai's character models are used for the PMC multiplayer models. *They encounter the African Militia on every map they are featured except for Bootleg in which they fight the Spetsnaz. Sounds PMC spawn theme PMC defeat theme PMC victory theme Call of Duty: Ghosts PMC is a faction in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is most likely they will be similar to the Mercs in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, since they are both a type of hired gun group. Proof of this faction is in Infinity Ward's live multiplayer reveal video by gamespot's Youtube channel, in create-a-soldier, if you look closely to the left of about three to five soldiers. Since the PMC is a mercenary faction, we can only assume their announcer will announce lines about getting paid, just like most announcements for the Mercs. As of now, their symbol is unknown, but probably similar to the other PMC group in Call of Duty: MW3 or the Mercs in Black Ops 2. It is obvious that this faction will appear in Multiplayer, but probably in campaign as well, most likely an enemy faction, as mercenaries are usually hostile, or least likely, a friendly one. ru:Наёмники Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions